Speak Now
by hurricanerosie91
Summary: Just a cute little Aria and Ezra one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Sara Shephard and the folks at abc family.**

**Speak Now**

**Just a cute little Aria and Ezra one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**/**

"Sweetie, are you ready? Let's go!" Aria's mother called up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" She called. She turned back to stare at herself in the mirror. She had always imagined that when this day came she would be in completely different role. Now she found herself, not the bride but merely a guest at Ezra Fitz's wedding.

She mindlessly picked up her lip gloss and applied the final piece of her make-up look. Pink cheeks with neutral eyes and lip gloss. She wore her favourite dark purple dress; halter neck with tiers. She remembered the time she had worn it for dinner with Ezra. A part of her hoped he would to.

Aria could only describe her feelings today as numb. Yes, it had been a year since her and Ezra had broken up but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. There split had been amicable, college was just a lot of strain for them. She had found it ironic they had survived two years of high school but didn't even manage one semester at with her at Hollis.

Seeing him around Rosewood after they had broken up was tough, but when Simone had come back to Rosewood and made it her mission to date him, Aria had fallen apart. Privately, of course. To this day, no-one knew that her and Ezra were ever together.

_flashbackflashbackflashback_

Aria turned her key in the lock and entered her family home, throwing her bag to one side she shouted out to see if anyone was home. She was taken aback by the squeal she heard from the front room and suddenly Simone came rushing through into the hall, Ezra on her arm, closely followed by Aria's parents.

"Aria!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here! Me and Ezra are getting married!"

Aria felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to her gut. Married. He was getting married. They had only broken up eight months ago. Not only had he moved on already but he had found his one already.

"Married?" Her voice was quiet.

"Married!" Simone joy was evident. Aria felt bad that she wasn't enthusiastic for her friend but what could she do?

Her eyes met Ezra's. She couldn't place his look. Sympathy? Pity? Love? She forced that last thought out of her mind immediately. He was marrying someone else for god's sake. Whatever it was that she saw in his eyes it was not the happiness that was emulating from Simone.

"Congratulations." She tried hard to feign enthusiasm, she knew her attempt had fallen seriously short but Simone didn't seem to care. Aria embraced Simone and caught Ezra's eye again, looking away swiftly she tried not to give away her feelings too much.

She and Simone pulled apart and Aria was left with the uncomfortable prospect of congratulating Ezra. _I'm congratulating the man I love on marrying my friend_, Aria thought, _how is this happening? _She turned to him and held out her hand somewhat awkwardly.

"Aria, he's not just your English teacher anymore!" Simone laughed. "You _can _hug him."

Aria looked to him. It had been eight months since she had any physical contact with Ezra. Now she had to hug him, in front of her parents and his Bride-to-be. She wasn't sure she couldn't handle it. His arms had always been a safe place for her, somewhere were the world couldn't touch her. Now they seemed to be the root of all her problems.

She moved toward him tentatively. Her eyes welled up and she felt tears fall as his arms wrapped around her waist. Thousands of memories flooded back as she felt his all too familiar touch. Though she was wearing two layers her skin felt hypersensitive, it was as though he was touching her naked waist as he had many time before.

She was right, it had been too much for her to handle. Aria pulled away quickly.

"I have to go." She picked up her bag and darted out of the house before anyone else could say a word. Leaping into her car she drove around the corner and pulled in.

There she sat for the next hour, crying where no-one could see.

_flashbackflashbackflashback_

"Aria!" She heard her mother call again. She practised her best smile in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her jacket and clutch and headed out to the car with her parents and Mike.

Aria sat in the back staring out of the window as they drove to the church. Her family were chatting happily amongst themselves but she was in no mood to make idle chit-chat. Soon all the dreams a part of her had been holding on to since her and Ezra broke up would be officially over. She felt as though her future was being taken away from her, although in reality she realised that she had never really had that future.

"I _still _can't believe Simone is marrying Mr Fitz." She heard Mike say. She disliked how his name was still a beacon for her, drawing her into the conversation. "And after only six months, wow." For once, Aria actually agreed with her brother.

"It is very fast." Byron added.

"Well, you know Simone. She knows what she wants and she'll do what she needs too to get it." Her mother offered. Aria sensed a slight hint of disapproval in Ella's tone.

Aria contemplated her mother's words. Despite what their relationship might suggest, Ezra was not a very impulsive person. He always considered things carefully. It was true that Simone knew what she wanted, and she had made no secret of the fact that she wanted to get married. The more she thought about it, the more it became evident to Aria that despite what she had been believing for the past few months, Ezra and Simone were not each others 'one'. It made more sense, and clearly her mother thought so to, that getting married so soon was Simone's idea.

Aria was overwhelmed as they entered the church. There were flowers and people everywhere. Simone had clearly gone all out for the wedding. As her family stopped to talk with people they knew, Aria caught sight of Ezra at the front of the church.

He was stood statically in front of the first pew, staring at nothing. Apart from the buttonhole and the tux, there was nothing about him that suggested today was going to be the happiest day of his life. She thought he looked more like he was attending a funeral that his own wedding.

Suddenly, his head snapped to life and he was looking at her. His eyes bore into her with such intensity. They glistened as though they had tears in them. Aria felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. Here was not the time, and definitely not in front of him.

He broke their gaze as Artie, Ezra's best man, patted on the shoulder to get his attention. Artie was clearly in a better mood than the groom. Aria watched as he was clearly cracking jokes with Ezra and got little more than a small smile from him.

_He's unhappy._

As her parents approached her and ushered her into a pew a few rows back from the alter, that was all Aria could think of. She had never seen Ezra look unhappy like this before. Yes, she had seen him sad, seen him a little miserable sometimes, but fundamentally unhappy? That upset her more than she thought it would.

She heard the organ strike up and watched Simone march down the aisle. Her satin gown was gorgeous; off-white with a small train at the back. She sat and watched, disheartened and dismayed as the ceremony commenced. Then the pastor said the words she didn't realise she had been waiting for until she heard them.

"If anyone here present knows of a reason why these two should not be joined together in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Aria stood up. She didn't exactly have a plan but she stood anyway. There were a few mumblings from throughout the church. Every single pairs of eyes was upon her. As far as they were all concerned, she had no possible reason to be objecting.

"Aria, sit down." Her mother chastised her in a hushed tone. She ignored her. Her eyes had found Ezra's and held his gaze, the look in his eyes told her she was right to have got to her feet.

"Aria." Simone said from the front. "Aria, what are you doing?" She could hear the anger in her tone. Simone would probably never speak to her again after this.

She would have wagered that less than thirty seconds had passed since she stood up but it felt like hours. She was yet to utter a word but everyone continued to stare at her.

"Ezra." Aria breathed. "You're unhappy." Mumbles could be heard throughout the church, clearly confused as to why Aria was addressing Ezra. "If I thought that you were happy, you know I wouldn't be doing this." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. "I just can't stand the thought of you being unhappy when- when I think I know a way that you could be happy."

All eyes moved from her to Ezra. The confusion in the room was evident. Although she couldn't see the look on her parents faces she could imagine. Simone was clearly speechless.

Ezra opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. Aria's heart sank. She was clearly wrong. He loved Simone. She had been stupid to think otherwise. She had just embarrassed herself and she was sure a lot of people would now be asking a lot of questions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Aria turned to leave, pushing past other seated guests to exit the pew.

"Aria." She heard Ezra speak but she couldn't bring herself to face anymore humiliation. She made for the church doors as he called for her again. "Aria, wait I-"

She stopped and wiped away some of the tears collecting around her chin. She turned around as saw he had left the altar. He was stood at the top of the aisle, about ten feet from her. Their eyes met again.

"Aria, I- I don't know wha-" He began but she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry." She turned once more and ran from the church. Once she was free from the confines of the building she slowed and began heading in the direction of the town centre. She would not be going home for a while.

"Aria!" She heard his voice and her head whipped around. Ezra ran down the church steps and over to where she now stood. He took her hand.

Behind him Aria could see people emerging from the church, stopping to watch the scene between the two. She felt a huge pang of guilt when she saw Simone at the front of the gathering crowd. She noted her parents were watching too, but that was something she would definitely leave until later to worry about.

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He softly wiped the tears from her cheek before his hand moved to her hair. Their audience in the background faded away, it was just the two of them again.

"Aria. I had no idea. I thought- I thought you didn't-" He was clearly at a loss for words.

"Of course I do." She said simply. Her love for him had never wavered for one moment since the moment she met him. It was becoming apparent that he felt the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for us."

"You just ran out of a church, in front of half of Rosewood, to come after me." She explained. "That's seems like fighting pretty hard to me."

Ezra's lips crashed into hers. Aria instantly melted into him.

They both knew this was what was right. No matter what anyone said. She would make sure they were never apart again.

**/**

**I hope you liked it! I was just listening to the song and the entire story popped into my head! Reviews would be amazing, if you're feeling oh so kind.**


End file.
